Charming Hooks up
by yaoiguy24
Summary: This a gay fanfiction of Hook/Killian and Charming/David. It has a gay sexual theme. Hook loves Charming and Charming is confused and in danger. Hook helps him and confesses his feelings too.
1. Love's Venom

Chapter-1

Charming was in pain, he went off in the bushes to see how far had the venom spread in his body. He walked for a while and reached a rock. He leaned with and pulled over his shirt, exposing his fair, toned, rock hard abs but on it, a dark pattern of the Dreamshade poison spreading.

"Oh my God!" , a voice came from the nearby bushes.

"Who's there?" asked Charming, getting his sword ready as he did.

"Relax, it's me, mate." Hook emerged from the bushes.

"God, what are you doing here?"

"Forget about that, does anyone else know about the venom." asked Hook.

"No and I want to keep it that, so you are keeping your mouth shut." said Charming.

"It doesn't matter, at this rate you're going to die."

"Yeah, well there's nothing I can do about it"

Then Hook explained to him that there is a way. Hook had come to Neverland before. Once his friend had touched the Dreamshade plant and was poisoned. And Hook had once read in a book that the venom inside the body could be destroyed. But to do that, the victim had to have sex with man.

"What?! You are making that up".

"Really? Then look me in the eye and see for yourself"

He wasn't joking, his eyes said it all.

"But, I can't do that. I mean, I'm married and besides with whom can I do that."

"Mate!" exclaimed Hook.

"You? "

"Aw, c'mon we both know how we feel about each other after our little make out session"

"I'm married"

"We are doing this to save your life". Hook walked towards Charming, rubbing his dick through his leather pants. Hook was hard, really hard. He loved Charming and always wanted to make love to him. He reached Charming and caressed his hand over the Prince's handsome face. He got closer and licked those ruby lips.

"So hot!"

He pressed his lips against Charming's . Their kiss was so passionate. Then Charming shoved his tongue into Hook's hot mouth. Their tongue danced together and Hook reached David's cock with his hand which was rock hard and started rubbing it. Their kiss finally broke as Charming pulled back for air.

They both sat down, with their backs against the rock and continued their make out session, their hot saliva mixing and tongues wrestling each other. Hook loved the taste of David's saliva. Charming started rubbing Hook's hard on, sending jolts of pleasure through his body.

"Give me your cock" said Hook.

He opened Charming's zipper and let out his throbbing dick. It was 9 inches long and quite thick.

"Wow, you're huge!"

Hook couldn't wait anymore, he reached to the monster cock and shoved the whole length into his mouth till the base. His golden pubes tickled Hook's lips. Charming gave out loud moans and continued to fuck Hook's mouth.

Hook pulled up for air. He loved the taste of his dick, it was the best thing he ever tasted. He then quickly unzipped his pants and let out his 8 inches, hard and wet dick.

"I want to suck that." said Charming.

He hungrily went down, sucked him hard. He choked as he put the rod in his mouth but didn't stop.

Hook made him stop and opened his own and Charming's shirts and climbed on his lover's body and kissed him, mixing both their saliva and pre cum. He then rubbed his hard member against the Prince's thick rod, giving both the males intense pleasure and ultimately making them cum.

"You need to drink all that up." Said Hook.

"No problem". Charming cleaned up all the cum from Hook's cock and made Hook's clean up all the cum on his own body and then kiss him.

"OK, now in the final stage….. This may sound gross but we need to drink each other's piss."

"I will drink anything that comes from that hard meat of yours"

Hook smiled and went down to Charming's dick, which was still hard, even after the huge load and put the cock in his mouth and looked at Charming, tried to piss. Hook loved the taste of the hot piss, which was surprisingly sweet and happily swallowed all of it.

"How was it?"

"Taste it for yourself" said Hook giving a kiss to Charming.

Then Charming went for it too. He took Hook's dick in his mouth which was equally hard and waited for the piss, which when it came, he loved it, though it was salty and he too drank it all and then kissed Hook. After that, the mark on Charming's body started disappearing on its own. He then kissed Hook passionately shoving his tongue deep inside Hook's mouth.

"I told you I wasn't making it up." Said Hook .

"Thank you."

"But I forgot to tell you this…. Don't be mad... please. Once this cure done, the participants…"

"The participants what..?"

"They get tied in a bond, an eternal bond which cannot be broken"

"What the hell are you talking about? What bond?"

"It means we belong to each other and our relationship cannot be broken." Explained Hook.

"Wait, you said you have…before.."

"If only happens if one of them is in love with the other"

"Wait..you?"

"Yes, I love you! I love you, David!"

_To be continued…._


	2. Truths and Confessions

Chapter-2

"You love me?" asked Charming.

"Aw c'mon, I know you know that, I know you love me too. Don't deny it."

Charming couldn't resist anymore, he reached his lover's lips and kissed, like it would be their last. The heat was rising, Hook loved the taste of Charming and could feel his member getting hard again, his tongue entered Charming's hot awaiting mouth and explored its depths.

"But what about Snow ?" asked Charming breaking the kiss, much to the annoyance of Hook.

"Damn it!" said Hook.

"I think you should tell her the truth or we could sneak behind her back, it can be fun."

"No, I think you were right the first time, I should tell her the truth, lying will only make things worse and she doesn't deserve this. Fine, I'll tell her the truth, first thing in the morning. Now, let's go back to the camp before somebody wakes up."

The next morning:

Everybody was awake and getting ready to find Henry. Charming was anxious as he was about to tell the woman he loved that he was gay and loved Hook! Charming, gathering all his strength went ahead and approached Snow.

"Lis…" He was interrupted by Snow before he could say anything.

"Before you say anything, I have to say something. It's been on my mind for a long time now and if I don't get it out, my mind my blow up."

"What is it?"

"I had sex with someone else!" said Snow.

"What?"

"I'm so sorry, I know there is a lot going on with Henry and everything else but I thought I should just get everything in open. Before we came here, I went to the famous fortune teller, Mariana, to find out if we could get Henry back. There she told me, that we both are not meant for each other and despite what the story is, we are not soul mates. I was devastated, and at first didn't believe her but I recalled that she had never been wrong. So I got out of there and went to the bar, got drunk, met a guy and…"

"It's ok. I forgive you and I have to tell you something too."

Charming then explained everything.

"So, Mariana was right. We are not meant for each other. So…Hook huh? Good for you to find such a hottie."

"Thanks." He blushed.

So everyone confessed everything to each other and the truths came out. Hook looked at his soul mate and realized he could finally be with the love of his life.


	3. New Company

Chapter-3

Hook and his new boyfriend, Charming were at the diner. As Charming was eating the fried eggs, Hook was busy staring into his lover's blue sparkling eyes and smiling as he did. Charming stopped and looked at Hook who was still lost deep into those pearl like eyes.

"What?" asked Charming, wiping his face.

" Nothing. I just love you, you know."

"I love you too." They kissed.

It was quite unusual for Hook to talk about his emotions and feeling and stuff, but he really did love Charming.

"Good Morning to you two love birds." Emma walked in.

"Wow, I have never seen you so happy and smiling Hook and….wait, even blushing."

"Oh shut up." Hook was red as an apple.

"Ok listen, I need you to come with me on a case. I'll tell you the details on the way." Emma asked Hook.

Hook and Emma got up, ready to leave. Hook went towards his lover and kissed him hard and long.

"Let's go, Romeo."

They left. Charming was alone. He continued eating his breakfast. A man was sitting at the bar,drinking his coffee and he saw Charming all alone, so he went to his booth and sat in the empty seat.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm Inspector Graham."

_To be continued….._

_(P.S. Graham is still alive in this story and all the people who went to Neverland came back after saving Henry and Pan is dead ,but they have not returned to Enchanted forest and encountered Wicked Witch, i.e. Regina's curse is still there.) _


	4. Prince, Pirate and Huntsman

Chapter-4

"Hi, I'm David."

"I know, Prince Charming, your looks definitely justify your name."

"Thanks, so who are you supposed to be back there?"

"Oh, no one you know. So, I don't mean to pry but I heard you and Snow White broke up and now you are with Hook."

"Yeah, it's a long story."

"Damn, if I knew you were into guys I would've asked you out. Any chance, I can ask you know." Said Graham, then burst into a laugh.

"Just kidding. You look so serious."

Both males started laughing and then it turned silent. They both looked at each other. Charming had this weird feeling, flowing through his entire body. Their eyes locked. Charming stared at the Inspector's ruggedly handsome face and felt like his body was on fire. Graham got up and sat beside the Prince and moved his face forward, their lips just a few inches away, both of them taking in each other's scents.

" I love Killian. This is wrong"

"What is?"

Their lips met. They kissed each other ferociously and tried toughing every part of each other's body. Graham deepened the kiss and entered his tongue into Charming's mouth without any resistance from the Prince. They stood up and Charming was pushed against the wall with Graham continuing to ravish the Prince's mouth. Graham placed his hand on Charming's member, which was really hard and trying to get out of the leather pants, Hook had given Charming.

"Hmm, I can't wait to put that thing in my mouth."

Then he grabbed Charming's hand and made him felt the Inspector's hard on.

"You like that?"

Both men rubbed their hard dicks against each other, sending waves of pleasure through their entire bodies. They kissed again, this time even harder. But their kiss broke when, the door of the empty diner opened. It was Hook.

"Killian? What are you doing here? Look, I can explain."

"I see you have met each other." Said Hook.

"What, I don't understand."

"Charming, relax I was the one who called Graham here. Emma had another case come up so she went away."

"What do you mean you called him here?"

"This hot pirate of yours called me and asked for a favor he said, whenever you were alone and needed someone to you know….. I could help you." Explained Graham.

"So did you like this gift of mine?" Hook walked towards Graham and kissed him.

"Hey!" said Charming.

"Aw, don't be jealous babe. Come here." Charming kissed his boyfriend.

"Let's have some fun, all three of us."

They went to Charming's apartment which was empty because Snow had moved to Emma's house after the two broke up.

Graham could not believe that he was going to get these two hunks today. When they got to the bedroom Graham unzipped Hook's leather pants revealing the tight black boxers. Hook pulled him up and they began kissing each other. Hook ran his hands down Graham's ass, pushed his boxers down and slipped a finger into his hole, then another and began finger fucking him. Graham loved the pleasure he got.

Meanwhile, Charming went into the bathroom and got a pair of handcuffs and entered to see Graham rim his boyfriend's ass which made him even harder.

"My turn." Said Charming loudly.

Charming was tied down to the bed and Graham went to the bottom of the bed and removed his pants, revealing his 8 incher and shoved the hard beauty into Charming's tight hole.

Then Hook climbed onto the bed so his 9 inch hard dick was hanging over Charming's face and Hook's face was level with Charming's 10 inch member, he lowered his head, opened his mouth and took the 10 inches into his mouth like he had a lot of practice. Hook felt good as he sucked his lover's dick hard and realized that Charming was returning the favor.

Charming moaned as he had his cock being sucked and ass being fucked. He could feel Graham hitting his point, which sent jolts of pleasure through his body. Graham then removed his cock and removed the condom off it and then went ahead and put his throbbing and wet dick into Charming's mouth which was already full with Hook's cock and they both double fucked his mouth. Charming let a moan, telling both the men he was about to cum. Hook retrieved from his position and he and Graham put their mouths near Prince's thick monster and he cummed sending his load into both the male's waiting mouths. Then Hook took the entire length into his mouth and asked Charming to piss in his mouth and he did and Hook drank every last drop of it. Then both Hook and Graham resumed double fucking Charming's mouth and reached their climax, they both dumped their huge loads into Charming's mouth and then finally pissed in his mouth and Charming didn't leave a drop. After their intense session, all three laid on the bed and kept licking each other's tongues till the sun went down.

"Thanks for the service, Inspector." said Charming.

"Anytime!" Graham got dressed and it was difficult fitting back into his pants as he was still hard and left admitting that it was the best sex he ever had.

"I love you." Said Charming, kissing Hook.

"I love you too" and both of them felt asleep in each other's arms.

_To be continued…_


	5. Princes Clash Their Swords

Chapter-5

Charming woke up after a night of intense pleasure. He was in his black briefs out of which bulging was prince's morning wood. He didn't bother to cover it because there was no one to see it except his boyfriend. He loved that word, calling Hook his boyfriend gave a great sense of pleasure. He walked into the kitchen.

"Hey handsome." Said Hook

" Hey, good morning, you woke up early." He gave Hook a kiss.

"Here's your coffee, babe."

"Thanks." Charming took a sip.

"It tastes different, what have you added in this."

"Nothing, just a little piss." Both of them smiled and Charming gulped down the coffee."

"Listen, I got go meet Swan for her case, so I'll see you for dinner."

"I'll miss you." They kissed and Hook left.

Charming, then got dressed up and decided to take a tour around the town. He was driving through the town when he got a message from an unknown number.

"_Come to the house at the end of the beach. Alone."_

Charming was curious, he thought it was Hook, trying to surprise him so he went down the beach. He left his car and walked down at the end of the sandy beach, which was rather small. He reached the house and then walked up to the door and rang the door bell. The door open, there stood a familiar and quite a handsome face, it was Prince Phillip.

"Phillip? What are you doing here?" He hugged him.

"Aurora and I, we broke up."

"What?" Charming came in, they both sat down on the couch that was in the middle of the living room. Then Phillip explained how Aurora's pregnancy was false news, how they got in a big fight and broke and he left the palace. He was walking in the forest and found a green stone and when he picked it up it brought him here, in this empty old house.

"I have been living here since a few days now and I have been thinking about meet you all, but I was just so confused."

"It's ok." Charming consoled him.

" Snow and I broke up too."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, we weren't meant to be together."

"I think you are right." Phillip kissed Charming.

Charming was surprised, but he didn't protest as he loved the feeling of Phillip exploring hi mouth with his tongue. But the kiss broke.

" I have a boyfriend."

" Oh…."

"But, I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

They resumed their kissing, Phillip pushed Charming down on the couch enjoyed the taste of his saliva. He tore open Charming's shirt, revealing his muscular and toned body. Phillip started kissing the fair skin and started sucking on Charming's nipples and the prince responded in a moan.

Phillip then got up and opened his shirt and pant revealing his white underwear which had a huge bulge. Charming then pulled down his underwear, revealing Phillip's wet 9 incher which was quite thick, even thicker than Charming's. Charming started working it up, resulting in Phillip giving out loud moans. He then opened, Charming's pants and tore his underwear with his teeth, revealing, Charming's 11 inches monster, he licked his lips at the magnificent site and hungrily gagged down the whole rod and started sucking hit hard.

"Calm down, you slut."

He pulled and said, "You have no idea, how long I have waited to do this."

He resumed sucking that pole, but this time he was slowly going down to the base. But Charming grabbed his hair and pushed down his hard on even further into the Prince's mouth, making him dump his load into Phillip's mouth, which he happily gulped down and then made Charming taste his own cum and at the same time rubbing his dick against Charming's.

"You're so tasty."

Both men then changed their positions and Phillip started licking Charming's hole and lubing it, he then got his cock near Charming's entrance and then slowly started pushing it in causing Charming to scream in pleasure. Charming had been fucked before but he had never put such a huge one in his tight ass.

"Phillip! You are huge."

"Relax, handsome and gonna put my whole fuck pole into your hot tight hole."

Phillip had slowly reached half way but then he shoved his cock in with great force, causing Charming to cum again. He then started fucking David's tight whole quite, and David giving out huge moans whenever Phillip hit his spot. They kissed and then Phillip cummed a huge load, biggest in his life and Charming could feel his ass was filled with Phillip's hot seed.

"Thanks Charming, you are a great friend."

"You're welcome but this was a one time thing and it won't happen again."

"I understand." They both dressed up in new clothes Phillip had brought from his room talked a bit. Though Charming loved that fucked session, he truly and only loved Hook and was feeling guilty about what happened, he went on a long drive for some thinking after saying goodbye to Phillip and telling him to meet everyone tomorrow at the diner.

After some intense thinking, Charming went back home. He decided to tell Hook the truth, instead of lying to him. He walked up to his apartment, opened the door and got in.

"Babe, I'm home."

"In here." Said Hook from the bedroom.

"Babe, I gotta tell you somethi…"

_To be continued…._


	6. Royal Punishment

Chapter-6

Charming opened the bedroom and he was surprised, Hook was there with Phillip! They were both sitting on the bed waiting for Charming.

"What are you doing here Phillip?"

"I went to the diner and met this handsome devil and at that point I knew he was the 'boyfriend' you talked about. So I met him and told how you were such a good friend and helped me." Said Phillip

"So you are not mad?"

"Of course not, babe. But you could've asked me first if you wanted to console your mate."

"Yeah, you're right and I'm so sorry."

"Well, you are forgiven but not before you receive some punishment."

"Ok…"

Hook walked up to Charming and with his hand he tore off all his clothes and handcuffed him to the bed, leaving only the underwear, Phillip had given on his naked body.

"You have been a bad boy and you will pay for it."

Hook went to the bathroom and got a vile, filled with some kind of a white powder. It was Pixie Dust. He opened it and sprinkled it over Charming's naked flesh and said,

"You will not be able to cum, until I tell you to."

"Now, you are going to watch me have some fun with the Prince right here."

He kissed Phillip started grinding his already hard member against, the Prince's. This made Charming really hard and his underwear formed a tent and his dick started twitching. Hook saw this and he and Phillip went to the bed, taking off all their clothes and started kissing Charming's bulge through his underwear, both their tongues started dancing on the fabric of the Prince's underwear.

"Take it off already."

But they kept teasing him and denied him the pleasure of getting his dick sucked. They started moving up and kept kissing and tasting every inch of Charming's body along the way and they reached his nipple and started sucking it, making it hard and causing Charming to moan. Hook then moved up to his neck and started kissing his Adam's apple and then the side of his neck, he then nibbled on the Prince's soft flesh, making Charming to moan again.

"That would leave a mark. It'll be a symbol telling everyone that you are mine."

"I'm yours…."

Then both men started to move their tongues up to Charming's face and Charming too hungrily, let out his tongue to taste both the handsome men. All three started kissing each other tasting each other although they have already. Hook started rubbing his boyfriend's dick and Phillip at the same time rubbed Hook's cock.

They both went down and started kissing Charming's hard member again, Hook then started to put his hand against the waistband and his hand massaged Charming's thighs but he still didn't make contact with Charming's rod.

Charming tried to make him touch it but Hook kept teasing him then finally he pulled down his underwear and started licking the throbbing head of Charming's 11 inches fuck pole Phillip to started to move his tongue along the length, making Charming moan and ready to cum but he was denied that pleasure because of the Pixie Dust. It was both frustrating and somewhat weirdly pleasurable.

Then Hook put his hand on Charming ass and massaged it then he went ahead and felt Charming's crack and put his finger in Charming tight hole, while his dick was now being sucked by Phillip. Hook then slowly inserted his second and then third finger in. Charming screamed in great pleasure as his boyfriend was finger fucking him.

He then removed his finger and spat on his hand to lubricate it and then started working his own dick and then Phillip's dick. He then resumed finger fucking Charming with his hand being lubricated with his saliva and his own and Phillip's pre-cum and then he shoved his whole fist into Charming's tight ass causing to scream with intense pleasure and pain too.

"Sorry hon, but you know we Pirates are always a bit kinky."

He then removed his fist and started to make out with Phillip. Then they both removed his handcuff and Phillip lied down on his back and Charming got top of him. Phillip then started to put him 9 inches thick rod into Charming's ass which was already quite worked up. Charming moaned in pleasure as he loved getting fucked from Philip's thick pole.

" Oh mate, you are quite thick."

But Hook didn't hesitate and he came in front and put his 10 inches monster in the already filled ass of Charming. He gave out huge moans as he was never double fucked before and this was undoubtedly one the best experience of his life.

Both men hit Charming's prostate, sending jolts of pleasure all through his body. Although, Charming came near his climax but wasn't able to cum, Hook and Phillip on the other hand had cummed twice in Charming's ass. They both removed their dicks from his ass and then both one by one started sucking Charming's dick again and finally they both put their mouths on top and Charming cummed like he never cummed in his life before and both males sucked and licked him clean.

Hook then, climbed on top of his lover and pissed in Charming's mouth and he as always loved that salty taste. Charming then got out of his handcuffs, Phillip borrowed some David's clothes and got dressed.

"Thanks for that wonderful night, I always knew gay sex would be lot better than straight sex."

"You're welcome and feel free to 'visit' anytime, make sure you come on time to meet everybody tomorrow."

Phillip who was still hard from all the action left and Charming kissed Hook for the "_Royal Punishment."_

_To be continued…_

_(Hey guys, can you suggest what should I write for the last and second last chapter {7,8} and please review this story. Thank you._

_P.S. Hook has regained his hand, Regina helped him get it back) _


End file.
